Nothing Will Tear Us Apart (Bayley X Finn)
by maddiexwwe
Summary: After being abused for months on end, Bayley finally finds her escape. She's been abused so much she can't even trust herself. Then, Finn comes in her life and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" Bayley cried out in pain.

"Never babe. See, this is what you deserve. You deserve to be broken like this. And I know you love it." The deep voice ringing throughout her eardrums.

"We're not even together anymore! Why can't you just let me go?!" She cried out once more as the much taller and stronger male figure was shoving his length into her as she felt like she was dying.

"Sean! Leave now! I hate you!" Bayley screamed.

"If you hate me then why did you date me?" He yelled, slapping her in the face. He continued to shove himself into her, punching, kicking, and slapping her in the process. All Bayley did was cry and scream, as there was nothing that she could

do.

The next morning, Bayley woke up as Sean was nowhere in sight. Everything of his was gone. Bayley saw the tear streaks on her pillow case and the blood that had ran down her thighs. She could barely

walk into the bathroom, as she first locked all doors, and stumbled to her knees as she glanced at herself in her mirror. Her left eye was almost swollen shut, slap marks all across her face and arms, bruises up and down her body. She quickly turned  
/on the shower, as she sobbed loudly as she saw all the blood go down into the sink. She got out of the shower, threw her hair in a messy bun, and found a pair of black sunglasses to hide her eye. She grabbed all of her luggage, set her key down she  
/had to her apartment and walked out. She got into her small car, as she drove to the airport to catch her flight.

"Thank god for RAW." She thought as she drove along the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley had finally made it to RAW. She was so glad to be there, but also a part of her was terrified to be there. She was glad to be away from her apartment in San Jose, but the truth was she didn't want

to be around many people. She could trust being around the women in the locker room, but the guys she wasn't too sure on. She was friends with most of them, she just wasn't looking forward to seeing them.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Sasha asked as Bayley swatted her hand away from trying to remove glasses. Bayley didn't want anyone to find out about her eye, and she was more than glad she wasn't wrestling that night; and usually

she'd be bummed out if she didn't have a match. Unfortunately for Bayley, as she was drowning in her thoughts, Sasha had ripped the sunglasses off of her face. Once Sasha saw Bayley's eye, she gasped as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No. Bay. Why would you let him do this?" Sasha whispered since she didn't have a voice.

"What choice did I have. He unlocked the door of my apartment, and abused me. What could have I done? Let me ask you this Sash. What would you have done?" She said as both girls were crying. Sasha stared bullets through Bayley's eyes, as she

carefully hugged her, but Bayley winced in pain so Sasha backed off.

"Do you have any concealer that would slightly help this?" Bayley asked.

"Not one ounce of makeup is going to help your eye. I mean, damn Bay. It's basically shut." Sasha sighed.

"Then what am I supposed to say when everyone sees this?!" Bayley yelled as she pointed to her eye.

"Just say that you were playing basketball or something." Sasha suggested as Bayley had no choice but to agree.

"Are you sure you can go to catering? I swear I can bring you back a plate of food if need be." Sasha worriedly offered.

"Sasha, I know where your coming from. But, people are going to see it at some point. May as well get it over with." Bayley sighed as the two quickly walked into catering. Everyone looked up as they saw Bayley's eye.

"I hate this." Bayley said as she grabbed a plate.

"I told you that you didn't have to do this." Sasha said raising an eyebrow. Then, Sasha's boyfriend, and one of Bayley's good friends, Sami Zayn came up behind them.

"Bayley!" Sami said as he picked up Bayley as Sasha's face grew worriedly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Bayley screamed out before everyone looked up once more. Bayley panicking, she ran back to the locker room.

"What was that about?" Sami asked.

"I-I can't tell you right now." Sasha cried out as she ran back to the locker room to find Bayley in the darkest and furthest corner of the room.

"Bay? Are you okay?" Sasha asked as she saw tears the size of grapes falling down her face.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm broken!" She sobbed out. Sasha held Bayley's hand tightly as she didn't want to cause her any more pain than what she had already felt.

"What's going on?" Becky asked as she returned to the locker room, now that she had joined Team RAW just a few weeks ago.

"Becks, I was sexually abused by Sean." Bayley whispered at the tall orange headed girl.

"And Sami came up behind us and hugged her tightly as she yelled." Sasha explained.

"Oh my gosh. Bayley, I'm so so sorry that Sean did that to you. Is that why you have a black eye?" Becky asked as Bayley nodded her head.

"You don't have a match tonight, right?" Becky asked.

"No." Bayley answered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better to just be around Sasha and I, there's a spare locker room that us three can share rather than you being around everyone." Becky suggested.

"Really? I'd much rather do that. I'm glad to be here, but I'm not because I'm not ready to be around everyone." Bayley said as she stood up and grabbed her luggage. The three ran about five minutes to get to the other locker room as they had

a paper taped on it that read, "Do Not Enter. Sasha and Becky only."

"Are you hungry? Becky and I'll go get you some food if you want." Sasha offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm just going to stay in here." Bayley said as she went to the bathroom to wash away the newly formed tear stains.

"This is terrible. I can't believe he'd do that to her. I mean, just six months ago they were all happy and in love. Now, he's abusing her, and she cannot go back to her apartment." Becky said as she and Sasha walked to catering.

"Yeah. She's gonna come to my place, or she can go to yours. But, this is like the fourth time he's abused her. I'm afraid next time, she won't come in with a black eye. I'm scared she won't come at all. And she'll be dead." Sasha said as silent

tears fell down her face as Becky hugged her tightly. Sasha quickly wiped away her tears as they entered catering. Everyone was talking about Bayley, and it was eating Becky alive as she was getting Bayley's food.

"Shut the fuck up about Bayley! You don't know what's going on, so leave the girl alone!" Becky yelled as the whole room went dead silent. Becky and Sasha finished up in catering, as they headed back to the locker room where Bayley was just

sitting on a bench.

"Let me guess, everyone was talking about me?" Bayley said, raising an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Becky asked.

"Becky, you have an extremely loud voice when you yell. I heard you." Bayley said as she took the plate of food from Becky and thanked her. Bayley wished that she could just disappear from everyone. She hated being like this, but damn just being

at RAW was eating her alive. How would she ever be able to wrestle again?


	3. Chapter 3

The next Monday, Bayley had asked if Hunter and Stephanie could address the RAW locker room about what had happened to Bayley, since no one would shut up about it. Bayley was relieved,but terrified at what everyone would say. She just hoped that thiswould  
get everyone to shut up. Bayley was standing near Hunter and Stephanie, but far enough so people wouldn't stare at her. Becky and Sasha were standing right next to her as they heldher hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen we need to talk to you guys." Stephanie started.

"Yes and this is to not be talked about again." Hunter added. Sasha and Becky held Bayley's hands tighter as they felt her getting more nervous.

"So, you all know what happened last week backstage in catering before RAW. Bayley had a freak out moment with Sami. Well, there's a reason why she had that." Stephanie continued.

"Bayley had that scare because the day before, her ex had sexually abused her. That is why she still has the black eye. She has bruises and hit marks all up and down her body. That's what happened. SmackDown's roster will get told tomorrow. But that  
/is what happened, and now I want all of you guys to shut up about it. Bayley is staying with Sasha. She's going to be okay. So, go back to whatever you were doing. But, that's what happened." Hunter explained as Bayley sunk her head low as tears  
/streamed down her face as everyone looked at her with sad expressions on their faces.

"It's okay Bay. You're going to be okay." Sasha said as the three girls began to walk back to their locker room. They were about halfway to their locker room, when they heard a thick Irish accent calling them, not to far behind.

"Finn?" Sasha asked as Bayley and Becky turned around.

"Yeah. Uh, Bayley?" He asked as she separated herself from her two friends as they walked back to the locker room.

"Hi." She quietly said as she looked up at his big blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. No one deserves that, especially you. If I could I'd go beat the shit out of your ex. But, I just wanted to come apologize for what happened to you." Finn said as Bayley broke down and hugged Finn lightlysince  
/it still hurt her body to hug someone tightly.

"It's okay Bay. I'm right here. It's okay." He soothed her as he lightly rubbed her back. They stayed in that position for a good fifteen minutes, and thank god they were near the back of the arena where no one would see them.

"Am I going to be okay?" She cracked as she looked up at Finn. Her eyes bloodshot red from all the crying, and it hurt worse in her left eye since it was still swollen.

"Yes. Yes, Bay. I promise you'll be okay. You're a tough girl. You'll get through this. Do you need some ice for your eye because I'll go get it if you need it." He offered.

"Yeah. That'd be great. Thank you Finn." She smiled up at him.

"Anytime. That's what friends do. First I'll take you back to your locker room before Sasha and Becky have a panic attack." He said as the two laughed. He then walked her back to her locker room before running to the trainers room to grab hera bag  
/of ice.

"Thanks Finn." She said as she lightly hugged him once more as he entered the locker room and handing her a bag of ice.

"Anytime. Just shoot me a text if you need something." He said as she nodded her head and he left.

"Oooohh." Sasha giggled as Bayley rolled her one good eye.

"Seems kinda lovey there don't ya think Bay?" Becky smiled.

"Shut up I don't have time for this." She groaned as she put the bag of ice on her eye. Sure Finn was a great friend to her and all, but it couldn't be anything more, right?


	4. Chapter 4

During the last few weeks, Finn has constantly called and texted Bayley to make sure she was okay. Bayley felt a lot more happier living with Sasha and Sami, although she was basically just their third  
wheel. Her eye was more open now, with just a light purple color over it, which was much better than the almost black shade it was. Now, they were backstage at RAW, as Bayley had finished her tag match, as she teamed with Sasha as they took on Alexa Bliss  
and Emma. It felt really good for Bayley as she and Sasha won that match. She felt happy, and she hasn't felt that in a very long time.

"Great job Bay!" Finn said as he hugged her lightly once they met backstage.

"Thanks Finn. It felt damn good to be back out in the crowd and win." She smiled.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." He said as they hugged once more.

"Looks like your eye is getting better. And you don't have as many marks on you." He said as he noticed where her hit marks once were, and how they were healing.

"Yeah, but it still hurts doing things. It feels weird when I have to get my makeup done and they only do half my face because the other side is still bruised up." She said as she pointed to the left side of her face.

"You'll be okay. You're a tough one. You've made it this far, the only place you can go is up." He said as she smiled back at him.

 _"You'll be nothing. You're the scum of the Earth!"'_

 __

 _"Sean! Leave!"_

Bayley immediately started panicking as a terrible flashback was happening. It was one of the times when Sean had sexually abused her.

"Bay? Uh Bay? Are you okay?" Finn asked as he noticed Bayley started crying.

"I have to go." She whispered as she ran back to the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bay. You can't live your life in fear!" Becky emphasized the next week on RAW. Becky, Bayley, and Sasha were in the back of the arena, discussing how two weeks ago, Bayley had a flashback of Sean, and had pushed Finn away since.

"You don't understand!" Bayley cried out.

"You're right. We don't understand having flashbacks of being sexually abused. But, we understand that you need to talk to Finn. Wether he's your friend, acquaintance, boyfriend, whatever. He is the best thing to ever happen to you. And I've known the  
guy for almost twenty years. I know the man would never want nor ever hurt you. He wants the best for you. I see it in his eyes whenever he talks about or to you. You need to go talk to him." Becky said.

"I can't." Bayley said as tears were still running down her face.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Because I'm not ready. I'm not ready to trust a guy again. Especially after what Sean did to me." She whispered as her voice cracked.

"I'll be right back." Sasha said out of the blue as she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Bayley yelled.

"Don't worry about it!" Sasha yelled back. Becky and Bayley headed back to their locker room, as Sasha walked all the way to catering, and stopped when she saw Finn sitting with Karl and Luke.

"Come with me." She said as she grabbed Finn by the arm as Karl and Luke looked confused themselves.

"What's going on?" Finn worriedly asked.

"It's about Bayley." Sasha said as she stared right through Finn's eyes.

"What's going on with her? She's not talked to me in two weeks and I'm really worried about her." He sighed.

"She stopped talking to you because the last time she did, she had a terrible flashback to one time when Sean abused her. She feels that she can't trust a guy, and Becky's talking to her." She said as she could clearly see tears glazing over Finn's eyes.

"What do or what can I do?" Finn sadly asked.

"Wait for her. She'll come around. But, just wait for her and be there for her." Sasha smiled at him before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Sasha talked to Finn, and Becky talked to Bayley. But, Bayley was dying without talking to Finn. He was one of her best and closest friends; and all she wanted

was to talk to him. She decided that before the show started, she'd text him and see if he could talk.

 _Bayley: Hey, can we talk?_

 _Finn: Sure. Where do you wanna meet up at?_

 _Bayley: Meet me by the production busses so no one will see us._

 _Finn: Be there in five_

Bayley quickly left the locker room, and walked to where the production busses were. It felt like miles upon miles to get there, but she finally got there and was met by Finn, as he was leaning against

one of the trucks; dressed casually in a t-shirt and khaki shorts, along with his infamous Vans.

"Hey. How've you been?" Finn asked as he saw the tall brunette.

"Tired and numb. You?" She truthfully asked looking at his ice blue eyes.

"I've been good. Talk to me. Why have you felt numb?" He asked.

"So, there's a reason why I've pushed you out for a month and a half. Well, the last time we talked, as I stared into your eyes, I had a bad flashback to one time when Sean abused me. I just got really scared and didn't know what to do. And I'm sorry."  
/She said as Finn could see the tears slowly filling her eyes.

"Come here." He said as he held his arms out as Bayley embraced him and cried into his shoulder.

"Just let it out. Just let it out, Bay. It's okay." He soothed her as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry for pushing you out." She said as she calmed down.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. But thank you for coming to talk to me about it. No matter what you want me to be in your life, as long as I'm there, helping you. I'll always be by your side. Always." He said as they smiled at each

other before hugging each other. This felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the last six weeks, Bayley and Finn have gotten closer. They've been talking a lot more, along with hanging out after almost every show. Also, both Bayley and Finn have started  
to get romantic feelings for each other, but since she just got out of an abusive relationship, Finn didn't want to throw his feelings out to her. He wanted her to be the one to say if she felt the same way or not.

The RAW crew just finished up the latest airing of RAW, and now they were all headed back to the hotel. Bayley and Finn decided to hang out in her hotel room to kill some time until they all headed back home the  
next day.

"You ready to kill ourselves in pizza and our feelings?" Bayley joked.

"Yep. This should be fun." He laughed as they headed upstairs to her hotel room.

"Hey I'm gonna drop my luggage off in my room and change and then I'll be right back." Finn said as Bayley nodded her head. A few minutes later, he came back in a hoodie and basketball shorts, as Bayley was wearing one of Sasha's hoodies and  
sweatpants.

"Can't even put yourself over can ya?" Finn teased her as he saw her attire.

"Neither can you mister phenomenal demon." She said, noting Finn's hoodie which had AJ Styles' catchphrase on it.

"Is this what we're gonna do all night? Knock on how we can't even put ourselves over?" He giggles as Bayley nodded her head, then he sat next to her.

"So, I know you're a huge gaming nerd and wrestling fan. Do you have any other secret obsessions?" He asked teasing her once more.

"Yes I do ya comic book nerd. I love any type of rock music. Anything that will make the adrenaline rush throughout my veins. And rock music is one of those things." She smiled.

"That's nice. Who's your favorite band?"

"Just one?! I can't pick just one!" She exclaimed as he laughed.

"Excuse me, who are your _favorites_?" He emphasized.

"Pierce The Veil, PVRIS, and my favorite of all of them, Paramore." She geeked out.

"Ah, I'm more of a rap or hip hop guy, but there's some songs by Paramore I like." He said as Bayley narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"You're just like Sasha. Just like her." She laughed. The laughed for a few more minutes before Bayley looked up into his ice blue eyes. Then, spur of the moment, she crashed her lips onto his, as they kissed. They kissed for a good five minutes,  
before she pulled back and they both smiled.

"Woah." He whispered.

"Sorry I never told you my feelings. It was kinda spur of the moment type thing." She blushed.

"Well, If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way." He smirked.

"Y-y-yo-you d-d-do?" She stuttered as he nodded his head.

"Woah. So, what does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, If you're ready, Bayley, will you be my girl?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. I'll be your girl." She said as the two linked hands as she laid her head on his shoulder, then he kissed her forehead. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do when the live events came up this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Now, it was the latest airing of RAW, as Sasha, Bayley, and Becky were all in the women's locker room by themselves since they were the first ones there. So, Bayley decided to tell her two best friends  
about the exciting news about her and Finn becoming a couple.

"So, there's something I need to tell you guys." Bayley started.

"Oh no. Should we be scared?" Becky teased.

"I'm actually excited about this news." Sasha cheesily smiled.

"So, after RAW last week, Finn and I hung out in my hotel room. We ended up kissing, and now we're dating." She blushed.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my gosh! Bay! That's amazing!" Sasha squealed.

"I knew this would happen between you two all along!" Becky laughed as the two hugged Bayleytightly. They then walked to catering where Bayley met Finn as it looked like he was waiting there for her.

"Hey Bay." He greeted her as the two hugged and he kissed her forehead. Bayley playfully rolled her eyes as she and Finn heard Sasha and Becky happily giggling at them.

"Hey Legit Lass Kickers, we can hear you." Bayleyshouted as they laughed even louder.

"Kids." Finn rolled his eyes playfully as Bayley laughed a bit louder.

"Did you see the schedule for tonight?" Finn asked.

"Not yet. Is it up?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah, and I think you're going to love it." He smiled.

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"Oh, ya know, you and I are only facing Miz and Alexa Bliss in the main event." He cheesily smiled.

"What?! No way!" She brightly smiled.

"Yes way, and we're booked to win too." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"We get to tag tonight! This is insane!" She happily exclaimed.

"I knew you'd be excited." He laughed.

"I am! I'm thrilled! But, just act like friends out there. The world doesn't need to know about us. Yet." She winked.

"Whenever you wanna announce us is okay with me Bay." He smiled as they pecked each other on the lips before getting ready for RAW.

 _Raw_

 __

 __

 __

"You ready to do this?" Finn asked as the two were in Gorilla waiting to make their entrances.

"Yep. But, always nervous. And this match adds a bit more of that feeling. But, I'll be good." She smiled. Her music blasted throughout the arena, before she stepped out, she and Finn hugged, and she made her entrance. She always loved coming  
out to the crowds, and tonight was one of those nights, and it was even more special to her. She waited at the bottom part of the ramp for Finn, as he made his entrance, once he got to the bottom and met Bayley, they looked each other in their eyes,  
nodded their heads, and started the brawl on Miz and Bliss.

Twenty minutes later, Bayley hit the Bayley to Belly on Miz as Alexa had left the match. Finn hit the Coup De Grace, and the two of them got the 3-count pin; and left victorious. The two of them hugged  
in the ring and celebrated, before heading backstage, and then home.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the last three months, Bayley and Finn have gotten even closer in their relationship. They've been traveling together, training together, eating together, and all that stuff. But,  
things were about to get a bit more different; because Bayley was being put into the storyline between Finn and Bray Wyatt. They were super nervous about the storyline, especially with the way it started. They didn't want to send a bad image to the fans.

 _RAW_

 __

 __

 __

"Here's your winner, Finn Balor!" JoJo said as Finn just won his match against Scott Dawson. Then, all the lights went out, and smoke appeared on the titron screen.

"Hello, Finn." The deep, but lightly whispering and slightly husky voice echoed through the pitch black room and throughout the arena.

"See, you claim to be the Demon King. Well, a Demon King is no match for an Eater of Worlds. Especially when the Eater of Worlds has something special and close to the Demon King." He laughed as Finn looked even more mad. Then, the camera showed  
Bayley tied up in a chair, with ductape over her mouth.

"If you want her, I suggest you come find her. This isn't over, Finn." He said as the lights went out. Finn immediately ran backstage, then the show went on commercial break.

 _Back From Commercial Break_

 __

 __

 __

"Bray?! Wyatt! I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" He said as he finally got to the back of the arena. He found a door, kicked it open, and there was Bayley and Bray. Bayley was off in a corner, looking scared as hell, as Bray just stared at him.  
They got into a brawl, as Bray ran off. Finn then turned his attention to Bayley, as he ran over to her. He untied her, and carefully took the ductape off of her mouth. She quickly started hyperventilating, since she was having a hard time breathing  
with the ductape on her mouth.

"Breathe, Bay. Breathe. Just breathe." He said as he rubbed her arm soothingly. Once she caught her breath, she looked up at Finn with fear in her eyes.

"This isn't over." He promised.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week on RAW, Bayley and Finn were out in the ring giving a promo, then after that, Finn would be having a match against Sheamus. Bayley and Finn still weren't ready to announce their relationship  
to the world, so they decided to still keep the fans waiting in suspense.

 _Raw_

 __

 __

 __

Bayley and Finn were now in the ring for their promo, before Finn had his match against Sheamus.

"So, Bray Wyatt has this obsession with me, and with Bayley." Finn started as the crowd quieted down and listened.

"Quite frankly, I don't know why he's so obsessed with Bayley, and myself. I mean, we're just friends. If that's what he means by someone special to me, then she's a special friend. But, this whole thing is starting to get out of hand. He starts with  
these mythical, creepy vignettes trying to get into my head, but is unsuccessful. Then, the next thing I know, he's got Bayley tied and taped up in this room, and talking a bunch of nonsense and just taking her." He said as the crowd booed as Finn  
talked about Bray.

"And usually I'm not talk, so Bray, get your creepy ass down here." He said as he threw the mic down and Bayley stood next to him. Then, Sheamus's music hit, and Finn rolled his eyes as Bayley stepped out of the ring. Sheamus stepped into the ring, and  
the bell immediately rang as the two started throwing forearms at each other. Mid way through the match, Finn was on the top rope, then the lights went out. Thirty seconds later, they came on as Bray had a chokehold on Bayley, forcing her to almost  
pass out. Finn immediately ran to them, grabbing a steel chair and hitting Bray in the back with it. Finn ended up getting counted out, but he didn't care.

"Bay, are you okay?" He asked as she fell to the ground.

"I can't breathe." She cried out as she hyperventilated.

"I need a doctor!" He kept yelling until three of them came out and helped Bayley onto a stretcher as they took her to the hospital. Once she got hooked up to all the machines, she was able to breathe, but she had to keep the oxygen mask on her  
face for the night for incaseful reasons.

"Well, now we have no choice but to tell everyone we're together." Finn said as Bayley nodded her head and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

One month later, Bayley was returning from her small throat injury from when Bray had a chokehold on her. But, this time would be a little bit different. She and Finn had to get to the arena early, since they  
had to do a YouTube and WWE exclusive interview with Michael Cole, as they were finally announcing their relationship to the world. They were excited and nervous, but, it would be okay.

"You ready to do this?" Finn asked as he and Bayley stopped right outside the door of the room they had to film the video.

"Always. Always ready with you." Bayley smiled as they then walked into the room, and sat down. They got the mics all set up on them, then the interview started.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Michael Cole. And sitting here with me today, please welcome Finn Balor and Bayley. Now, a lot has happened between the two of you over the last few months. First, you two were in a mixed tag match and .won against The Miz  
and Alexa Bliss. Then, the next thing we know, Bray Wyatt captures you, Bayley. Saying how he wants anyone who is special to Finn, be in his world. Then, just a month ago, Bray sent you to the hospital for having a severe chokehold on you. All of  
the WWE Universe, and myself wants to know, what's going on between Bayley and Finn Balor?" Michael asked as Bayley and Finn grew smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to say it?" Bayley smiled at Finn as he slightly laughed.

"Yes. It's official that Bayley and I, are a couple. We've been together for almost one year. And maybe that's why Bray Wyatt is so obsessed with her. I have no idea why he is, but that's why we always have our guard up, wherever she goes, I go,  
and vice versa. And yeah she was in the hospital because of Bray Wyatt, and I was right by her side. But, it looks like Bray has moved on, and so have we, because now, we can get our titles back. And we'll do that, together." Finn said as they  
finished the interview. Once the video was released, Bayley decided to post a pic on her social medias to share the news.

"My love." She said as she posted a photo of her and Finn hugging, as he kissed her cheek and she had a bright smile on her face. She and Finn looked up at each other and giggled, now that they had made things official to the world.


	12. Chapter 12

WrestleMania. The biggest show of the year for WWE. It's the show where dreams come true, and legacies either are started or where they end. Not one person didn't feel the nerves for Mania, and tonight  
would really be pressure time for Bayley and Finn as Bayley was facing Peyton Royce for the Raw Women's Championship, and Finn's match was the main event against Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship. Both felt the nerves come on strong, and that  
type of pressure was good.

"Good morning." Finn said as he saw Bayley start to wake up.

"Good morning to you too. You ready for tonight?" She smiled.

"I have no idea." He laughed.

"Me either. I mean, I've been in the fatal four way match at Mania thirty three when I was the champ. But, tonight I'm winning the title and it's a one on one match. And by the end of the night, we'll both be champs." She smiled brightly at the last thing  
that came out of her mouth.

"Not only will you be my girlfriend, you'll also be my champ too. Do you know what happens next after tonight for you?" Finn asked.

"I think it's Sasha and I. Do you know?" She asked.

"Ambrose and I. It's gonna be kind of like where I say I'm the best because I've beaten everyone, even the Shield, and then we go from there." He smiled.

"That's exciting. I hate getting out of this, but we have to start getting ready." She sighed as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I know, but tonight we'll celebrate." He smirked as she laughed at him. She then stood up, going into the bathroom and plugging in her straightener as Finn ironed out his suit.

A few hours later, Bayley had just finished getting her hair and makeup done for her match, as she made her way back to Finn's locker room.

"Look at my soon to be demon." She smiled at him as his body paint had just gotten finished.

"And look at my soon to be Women's Champion." He said as he pecked her lips.

"How are you feeling about your match?" Bayley asked.

"Well, I mean it's Mania, so I'm obviously very nervous, but I'm also excited. How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm terrified. Like, yeah I've had two mania matches, but I'm winning the title tonight. I'm not retaining it or teaming with my best friends. It's solely me tonight, and I'm scared." She said as a few tears ran down her cheeks as Finn  
wiped them away.

"Bay, relax. I promise everything will be okay. You and Peyton will go out there and steal the show, like always. Once you go out there, I think you'll realize that you're okay. Just think, in a matter of three hours, we'll be champions.  
Living our dream. There's nothing to worry about love." He kissed her forehead as she smiled at his words.

"Thank you. Why do your words always help me?" She smiled as she looked into his ice blue eyes.

"Because I know how you feel, and you love me." He giggled as the two kissed once more before Bayley headed off to get her gear on.

 _Later on that night_

"You got this love, okay? You're going to do amazing. I'll be right here." Finn held her hands as she was in gorilla waiting for her music to hit, as Peyton had already made her entrance to the ring. Then, Bayley's entrance music blasted  
throughout the stadium.

"You got this love." He smiled as she nodded her head and went out to the stage. Finn eagerly watched his beloved girlfriend as she happily made her entrance for her 3rd Mania. Seeing her like this never got old for Finn.

"And here is your winner, and the new Raw Women's Champion, Bayley!" JoJo said into the mic at ringside as Bayley had just pinned Peyton Royce and won the Raw Women's Championship for the second time. Her arm was raised, as she held  
the title up, and the stadium went nuts. Tears streaming down her face, so it made it kind of hard to see, but she made her way back to Gorilla, and the one person she wanted to hug so tightly was right where he said he was, waiting for her.

"I'm so proud of you Bay. So unbelievably proud love." He said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I did it. I had my Mania moment, the one I've dreamed about since I was twelve. It just happened." She said as she looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes and smile sparkled with love and happiness for  
her.

"You did. Now, you just gotta wait for me, so we can be champs together." He smiled once more.

"Bay! Oh my gosh! My best friend is Champion!" Sasha yelled as she ran into Gorilla along with Charlotte and Becky so they could celebrate the victory with their best friend.

"Thanks guys! I can't believe it just happened. Like, I just won the title at mania, in a one on one match, and I get to be champ with my boyfriend once the night is over. What's life? Someone explain that to me!" She laughed as Becky,  
Charlotte and Sasha smiled brightly at her.

"Now you know how I felt when Roman and I were champs together, and when Becky and Dean were champs together. Now we just need Sasha and Sami to be champs together." Charlotte giggled.

"This is crazy." Bayley said as she shook her head.

 _Three hours later_

 __

 __

"You got your title back!" Bayley said as she hugged Finn tightly as he had just been the main event match for Mania, and he finally won the Universal Championship back.

"I did! And so did you! Now, we're champs together!" He said as the two lovingly kissed.

"Life is crazy, you know?" Bayley smiled up at Finn. The two took a pic together, as they kissed and held the championships so they could post it on their social medias.

"Life is crazy. And for everyone who said that we couldn't, we did. Love you always _finnbalor ️_." 


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready to start our championship reigns together?" Bayley smiled at Finn as they walked into the arena for the Raw after Mania, the next afternoon after Mania. Tonight, Sasha and Bayley were finally going to be in a feud together, after  
almost four years of them not being in a feud together. Also, Finn was starting a feud with Dean Ambrose, which was exciting because neither of them had ever wrestled together or each other before. They felt that they had good chemistry, but time will  
tell.

"Always with you love, always with you." Finn smiled back at her. They took their stuff to their locker rooms, then met up with Sasha, Sami, Dean, and Becky in catering.

"Hey champs!" Sasha yelled as she saw the two walk into catering.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Bayley said as she and Finn sat with their friends.

"Excited for us to finally start our feud tonight! It's been almost four years, right?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. And I already know your gonna go ham on me." Bayley laughed.

"You know what's true." Sasha smirked.

"Becky, what's next for you?" Bayley asked.

"I think I'm feuding with either Nia or Asuka. I'm not sure yet. All I know is I'm teaming with Mickie tonight to take on Nia and Peyton. And from there I don't know." Becky explained.

"That sounds fun. What about you Sami?" Bayley asked.

"Going after the IC title against Seth." He said.

"At least we all have something going on instead of sitting back here all night." Finn said as he took a bite of his food.

"Amen!" The rest of them laughed.

 _Later that night_

 __

 __

"Here's your winner, and still the Raw Women's Champion, Bayley!" JoJo said into the mic as Bayley had just successfully retained her title in a match against Alexa Bliss, which was good. Now, it was Boss time.

"Who the hell is that?!" Michael Cole said at the announcers desk as someone all dressed in black; black hoodie, black mask, black beanie, black pants and boots came running out of the crowd with a steel chair in hand. They got into the ring,  
and started hitting Bayley in the back with it, as she screamed out in pain.

"Who is this psycho hitting Bayley with a chair?! And where's security?!" Booker T said.

"Guys, I think I know who it is, and when you guys find out, you'll feel sick." Corey Graves commented. The assault on Bayley lasted another five minutes as the mysterious person had also broken a kendo stick as they hit it with Bayley over  
and over again, and the last hit was in the chest. Then, they grabbed a mic, and headed back into the ring. The person took the hood off of their head, and ripped the mask off their face, and Sasha Banks was revealed.

"Oh. My. God. It's Sasha." Booker lifelessly said.

"But, she and Bayley are best friends! Why the hell would she do this?" Michael asked.

"If you wanna know, then shut up and listen to her." Corey said, turning their attention back to the ring.

"You know Bay, there's a saying. And it says, that true friends stab you in the front. Now you know how I feel. And I'm going to take everything away from you. Including your title." She said as she threw the mic down on the lifeless body of  
Bayley's and walked up the ramp. Bayley slowly pulled herself up, and saw Sasha standing there, and cried.

"That was so good!" Bayley said as she got backstage and Sasha and Finn waited for her.

"I know! And the crowds reaction made it better! Are you okay? I didn't break anything of yours did I?" Sasha asked. Although she acted all tough, at the end of the day she wanted to make sure that her opponent didn't have any serious injuries,  
especially Bayley.

"No I'm fine. Just the chair hits kinda woke me up." She said as she laughed at her own pain.

"You sure?" Sasha concernly asked.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She smiled. Then, Bayley waiter backstage since Finn's promo was next. He walked out into the arena, as the crowd loudly cheered and applauded for their new Universal Champion.

" _You deserve it! You deserve it! You deserve it_!" The crowd loudly cheered as Finn stepped into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"No guys, you deserve it! You deserve a champion that you all can relate to, and not some John Cena knock off!" Finn said, referring to Roman Reigns.

"Now, I've defeated competitors from Curt Hawkins, to Brock Lesnar, which is how I got this title opportunity. I've defeated Shinsuke Nakamura, John Cena, and the Shield. So my question is, who's left?" He said. Then, Dean's music hit, as he  
walked out onto the stage.

"Really? You've beaten _everybody_? Then why haven't you beaten me?" Dean said.

"Because you've been on SmackDown. And you're not man enough to face me." Finn said as he intensified his voice.

"Trust me, my man Finn. I will beat you. And l'll make this title reign of yours, about as memorable as your last one." Dean said as he threw his mic down, then Finn held up the title, as the two had a stare down.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Raw's later, it would be the build up to the following Sunday, which was Extreme Rules which would be in Chicago. Bayley and Sasha would be making history by being the first women to have an Extreme Rules Street Fight Championship Match, and Finn  
was having a regular Extreme Rules match. He and Dean would just be facing each other in a tag match where Finn was teaming with Seth, facing Dean and Samoa Joe, as Bayley and Sasha would be going a "shoot" promo on each other.

 _  
_

 __

 _Backstage before RAW_

 __

 __

"Hey guys!" Bayley greeted Becky, Dean, Sasha, Sami, Seth, and Ember Moon, who was called up the Raw after Mania.

"Hey sister! You excited for our promo tonight?" Sasha asked as Bayley sat down.

"Yeah, but I'm also nervous because I'm not even good at promos in the first place, but hopefully a shoot promo is better." She said as she took a bite of her food. Then, Finn quietly came up behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Ahhhh! Finn! You dummy!" She laughed as she playfully hit his chest.

"What's up guys?" He asked as he sat down next to Bayley.

"These two morons are talking about their promo." Seth teased.

"Seth, like you've ever done one." Bayley and Sasha eyes him as they laughed.

"Yeah I'm surprised Vince is letting you girls do a shoot promo. Usually any of us aren't allowed to do it." Dean said.

"Maybe because it's like a first time thing and he wants as much heat going into it as he can?" Ember suggested.

"That could be true. Ember's gotta point." Becky chimed in.

"Yeah, but Sasha. I hope you know I don't want all of this to be a shoot. I have my boundaries." Bayley said in a serious tone.

"What's your boundaries?" Sasha asked.

"Whatever you say, don't take it so far that my last relationship gets brought up. I don't want to talk or relive what Sean did to me. You know how long it took me to get over that." Bayley said.

"Why would you think that I would even dare to think about bringing that up?" Sasha asked, so confused and mad why her best friend would say that.

"When you're being a heel, I don't want you to be like, 'oh your such a weak person you couldn't even get out of trouble,' referring to my last relationship."

"Bay, trust me. I swear I won't bring it up."

"Okay, and if you do, you're gonna get a big receipt on Sunday. Giving you a fair warning." Bayley warned as Sasha nodded her head.

Later on that night, right before Raw started, Bayley and Finn were talking in the back of the arena about their segments for the night, as Finn had asked why Bayley had warned Sasha the way she did in catering earlier that afternoon.

"You know how Sasha gets when she gets to be a heel. She likes to go above and try her best to get heat. I just told her my one boundary, and if she crosses it, she's going to pay the price. I mean, she's my best friend, but sometimes she does get carried  
away." Bayley explained.

"Yeah you gotta point. Just, have fun, and try not to kill each other. I know Sasha wouldn't bring up such a personal thing in a shoot promo in front of the world. Just trust her love. I know you'll do great." Finn said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe. I love you, forever and always." She smiled as the two linked hands.

"I love you too, and I love you always and forever. And you know where to find me once your promo is done." He smiled as the two kissed.

 _Raw_

 __

 __

 __

"Bayley, I hope you really bring your all this Sunday, because that's all you'll have left if you're lucky because at Extreme Rules, I'm going to decimate you into shreds, and you'll be lucky to be crawling out of this arena, and you'll be crawling  
without your title. And you can Bank on that." She heelishly smirked.

"And I hope you bring whatever you have, because you're gonna need it on Sunday, if you even dare for the thought of taking the title away from me crosses your mind. And because I'm going to prove that I'm better than you once again, when I _successfully_ defend _my_ Raw  
Women's Championship. On Sunday, there will be no hugs to give out. There will only be kendo stick shots, and steel chair hits, and slamming you onto the concrete floor over and over and over again." Bayley said as she had a mean look on her  
face as she and Sasha signed the dotted line, as Bayley held up her title, and she and Sasha got in each other's faces. The war was on.


End file.
